It is widely known that doctors diagnose the affected skin areas of patients using magnifying glasses such as dermoscopes in medical settings.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-192944 discloses a remote diagnosis apparatus for the purpose of assisting a doctor to make a diagnosis. The remote diagnosis apparatus receives, via a network, a skin image photographed with a camera with a dermoscope by a doctor and transmits a diagnosis result of diagnosing the received skin image.